Beautiful Trainwreck
by xfallentearsx
Summary: After defeating Voldemort you would think parenthood would be simple, but it has turned out a lot more complicated for our favorite characters.  James can't get anything right, Rose had her heart broke, and Victoire is starting her own family.


Chapter One

It was a beautiful summer day for a party, a blessing considering the gathering would have to be held outdoors just to house all the attendees. The Potter home was fairly large, but with families continuously growing more room was constantly needed. It wasn't a real holiday, just a tradition that was formed when Theodore Lupin attended his first year at Hogwarts. He was the first of the big Potter group to head off to school, and a big family party was thrown which was kept up every year after.

Mostly, it was an excuse for everyone to get together and catch up, this and Christmas seemed to be the only times everyone would gather. So on the last Saturday in August, the Weasley families and other close family friends would come together at the Potter's for a fun day. This year they were granted with perfect weather, unlike the previous where they had been stuck indoors.

Lily Potter combed through her hair easily, standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. Everything was already set up and people would be arriving soon, so she had rushed up stairs in an attempt to make herself decent for company. She loved these big get togethers, loved seeing how everyone was doing, it wasn't often that she got to see most of them.

Quickly she pulled on simple summer dress, pausing before throwing on a small pair of shorts underneath. Her hands smoothed out the dress, her brown eyes looking over herself in the mirror. She looked so much like her mother at that age, her red hair and freckles, she was constantly told how much they looked alike. Seeing photos of her mother when she had attended school, she found herself proud of the fact. Lily wasn't the type of girl who spent ages on her appearance, but she was a teenager and she did like to look cute.

"Hurry up Lily, Grandma and Grandpa are already here!" her mother called, making Lily quickly run down the steps to see her grandparents in the living room. Albus was already caught in a choking hug from grandma Molly, so she ran straight into her grandfather's arms.

It wasn't often their grandparents came to visit, usually they would all head out to The Burrow, it was simpler that way considering Arthur and Molly weren't the youngest anymore. Of course, don't let them catch you saying such things, they are still in good health, seventy three isn't too old in the wizarding world.

"Look at you! So beautiful," Molly gushed, moving on to Lily who had stepped away from Arthur with a smile. "You look so much like your mum," she added, squeezing her granddaughter tightly.

Lily just laughed, pulling away slightly until Molly finally loosened her grip. "I hear that way too often," she said, although there was no annoyance over the fact.

"Let's head outside then, don't want to keep anyone else waiting on us," Ginny ushered, moving the small group out into the yard where Arthur and Molly found Harry adding a few more chairs, giving him a round of hugs.

"Do you think James will actually show up?"Al asked sarcastically, coming to stand next to his sister in the yard, facing toward the gate that everyone would enter through. James was nineteen, two years out of Hogwarts and moved out to his own flat. He still came to visit, but he wasn't the most responsible guy, always meaning well but usually messing up a lot. Regardless, Lily loved her eldest brother, even if she found some of his actions immature.

Glancing at Al, she rolled her eyes a bit at him. "You know he'll be here, just because he acts childish doesn't make him a bad guy," she pointed out, a little annoyed at Albus' jokes about their brother. They all got along well enough, normal fights for siblings, but they all loved one another despite their very different personalities.

Just as Harry finally got through greetings with the Weasley grandparents, the next group arrived, meaning more hugs from Molly and Arthur. It also meant Albus didn't bother to reply to his sister's comment, choosing to head over to Rose as soon as she appeared. Rose and Albus were very close, best friends really, so Lily ignored the fact that he completely blew her off and followed to greet her family.

It didn't take long for everyone to make appearances, the most exciting was of course Teddy and Victiore. They had married two years prior and were now expecting their first child, making them the buzz of the party. James' absent was ignored, everyone assuming he would venture in at some point in the night, probably running late or just having forgotten.

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter had in fact forgotten about the event being held at his parent's home, too preoccupied by the beautiful blonde sitting across from him. Ariel Corner was hands down the most beautiful girl in Diagon Alley, which of course meant James had to be in her company. He had attended Hogwarts with her, graduated in the same year although she had been in Ravenclaw.<p>

Never had they struck up a romance let alone friendship until three months ago, after running into her at the ministry while waiting to meet with his father for lunch. She worked in the Ministers office, a secretary of sorts. Since then they have had a casual relationship, James was never one for anything serious.

"I can't wait until next week, Diagon Alley will be free of students," Ariel commented, spooning a bit of ice cream into her mouth as she glanced around from where they sat. James had decided on a small ice cream date, followed by a movie at his flat in hopes that she might keep him company till the morning.

He nodded his head in agreement, licking the edges of his cone so it wouldn't melt onto his fingers. That is, until what she said really sunk in. "Next week? Making this the last weekend before Hogwarts?"he asked, a slight edge to his voice, making the blonde give him a funny look before nodding her head.

James had made a mistake, today was Saturday, if students left this upcoming week, then he was defiantly going to get an ear full when he went home. "I'm sorry, we'll have to reschedule," he said quickly, standing up and tossing out the rest of his ice cream. "I forgot about this family party today, sort of an important thing and a big problem if I miss dinner," he quickly explained, watching as she rose from her seat too.

"Why don't I come with you?" she asked, a bright smile crossing her lips, she was gorgeous when she smiled. The problem was, James laughed at the thought, assuming it was a joke. From the start they both voiced that they weren't looking for anything serious, just a fun time together until something came up and they broke apart. Messy wasn't what James wanted, and serious relationships always ended in a mess.

James didn't register the hurt look on her face as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Yeah, meeting the parents, far from a pleasant experience," he said, still amused at the thought. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he assured, before apparating to his family home.

* * *

><p>Hugo spooned big helpings of everything he could reach onto his plate, his appetite rivaling with his fathers. They had all sat down for dinner, a long table set out covered with different dishes, everyone brought something to contribute to the dinner. Of course, he stayed clear of the Scamander's dish, they made the oddest foods and even he wasn't keen to try them.<p>

Chatter at the table was loud, considering how many families were in attendance it was a surprise that anyone could be heard at all. He had sat himself between his cousin Lily and Dustin Longbottom. They were probably his two closest friends, even at school where he was friends with more than half of the student body. Hugo was a very outgoing and friendly guy, well known through out Hogwarts not only for his parents but because of his reputation to be the life of a party.

The three of them were all in Gryffindor, although Hugo was a fifth year while the other two would be attending their sixth year. Regardless of the age difference, they had thrown back to school house parties for the past two years. It was always the first weekend back, before everyone got busy with school work, and always in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hugo had been toying with a fun idea this summer though, and now was a good time to share it. "What about throwing it in the Room of Requirments?" he suggested, pausing between bites of food to speak, having a bit more class than his father. "Make it more than just a Gryffindor party?"

Without having to give much though, Lily eagerly nodded her head in agreement, "We'd have to keep it quiet with the teachers, but I think that makes it more fun."

"It's a deal then, we just have to get one representative from each house to spread the word but keep it hidden," Dustin added, glancing around the groups of people in the yard. "We probably have them all here today." It was true, with so many families they had atleast one person from every house in attendance.

Before Lily could add another thought, she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," James said, a sheepish look on his face as he looked around for an open seat, avoiding his mother's gaze. He quickly sat down next to Rose and Aunt Hermione, feeling his mother's glare without even having to look.

A stifled laugh came from one corner of the table, Hugo was pretty sure it was Al, probably excited to hear his mom tear into James after everyone left.

The rest of dinner went on as usual, tons of conversations with nothing too exciting or out of the ordinary, except for James. He remained quiet, his usual silly self not making an appearance through out the evening, knowing he had messed up.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you at King's Cross," Ginny assured, giving Ron and Hermione each a quick hug, watching the last of the crowd disappear from the yard. After dinner everyone had insisted on helping Ginny and Harry straighten up, leaving them with little mess to worry about, which was good because there was a certain young man they needed to speak to.<p>

Just as she turned to head inside where the children had already taken off to, James quickly brushed past her. "Lovely dinner mum, sadly I have business to attend to, see you soon," he said with a fake grin.

Cocking an eyebrow, Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, shooting her son a glare. James squirmed under her stare, before sighing loudly and walking back inside to sit at the kitchen table. Harry smirked at his wife, looping his arm around her waist as they made their way toward the door.

"Have I ever told you how scary you are?" he teased, making Ginny smile as he brushed a kiss to the top of her head.

Once stepping into the kitchen and closing the door behind them, Harry moved to lean against the counter, his wife was always better at discipline. Knowing her children, Ginny slipped out her wand, speaking softly "Muffliato_**" **_to keep Lily and Al from hearing the conversation. After, she heard two protested groans from the stairway, making her roll her eyes, although amused that her children still ease dropped at their ages.

"Let me guess, on your way hear you were attacked by wild centaurs?"She asked sarcastically, staring down her son who was looking at the ground, like a small child in trouble. It was amazing, no matter how old her children got, they still acted like little kids when in trouble.

After a minute, James looked up at his mom, she could tell he was wracking his brain for an excuse. "Actually, I was with a girl," he began slowly, obviously trying to build something of the statement. "She was suppose to come, to meet you all, but at the last minute she had a family emergency. That's why I was late, sorry," he said, frowning at the end for affect.

Ginny eyed her son curiously, debating on how much she believed his story. "What's her name?"

Luckily, James had grown to realize the best lies are based on truth. "Ariel Corner," he replied simply, leaning back in his chair, confident that he was off the hook. His parents always nagged him about relationships, mainly that he never brought any of his girlfriends to meet them.

After a long pause, Ginny's stare softened, turning to her husband to see his reaction to what their eldest song had said.

"We'll have to plan another dinner then, so we can meet her," Harry finally spoke, getting an approving nod from his wife as he moved to stand next to her again. "Of course it will just be me and your mother, but that will be less overwhelming for her anyway."

James nodded, loosing his relaxed demeanor a bit, realizing he got himself in a bit of a trap, but atleast avoided his mothers anger.

* * *

><p>A relaxed sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she curled into her husband's side on the couch, staring into the fire lit before them. It was rare for them to find moments like this, where they could be alone together and just get to relax, it was a nice feeling.<p>

Ron brushed his fingers through his wife's curls, glancing down at her thoughtfully. "Can you believe Rose is going for her final year?"he asked, the shock of how grown up their children were was hitting him.

Looking up and catches his eyes with her own, Hermione smiled softly. "Does that make us old?" she joked, reaching up so the back of her hand ran lightly across his stubled chin, where some hairs were grey.

"Of course it does, you're ancient," came the playful tone behind them, making them jump a bit and turn to see Rose herself entering from the hallway.

After a small laugh, Ron looked at his daughter, all grown up and almost ready to move out on her own. He wondered where the years of her crawling onto his lap and asking him to read her The Tales of Beedle the Bard went.

"Really though, you'll be moving out soon and leaving us," He said, a little hurt at the thought, he couldn't picture his little girl living on her own, or merlin forbid living with a boy. Hermione smiled at her husband's comment, although she knew how he felt, she was more ready for their children to grow up and move on.

With a small roll of her eyes, Rose moved to cuddle on the couch next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I wont be leaving you dad," she assured, slightly amused at his comments. "I'm still your little princess." Rosie had always been daddies little girl, she was sure she always would be.

"Good, that means you wont be needing any other man in your life," he tended to add such comments in as much as possible, constantly voicing his negative view of her dating.

Normally she would roll her eyes at the comments, but this time she just forced a small smile, looking up at her dad with a nod. "I wouldn't worry about boys in my life anytime soon."

Reaching her arm across Ron, Hermione grabbed her daughter's hand, squeezing it gentle. "It's okay sweetie," she soothed, before shooting Ron a small glare. They both had know Rosie's last and only boyfriend, Nate Greyson.

The two had begun dating in their fifth year, of course Ron had a fit, but Hermione was able to reason with him and finally they meant him last summer. Two years they dated, just breaking up right before this summer vacation. Neither of them had gotten details, but after a lot of threats from Ron, Rose insisted she had ended things and it was left at that.

Rose pulled her hand away, sitting up and forcing a smile down at her parents. "I'm fine, way over it. I think I'm going to head to bed, lots of packing to do tomorrow," and with that she ran upstairs.


End file.
